Nothing Can Suprise Me Now
by Maskedrose132
Summary: Jenna is a regular teen. One day she gets an urg to go shopping and her life changes forever. But can she handle the responsibility that comes with it?
1. Cafe's & A Thin Lady

"Muuuum! I can't find my jacket!" I yelled running around my room. "Muuum!" I yelled again after 5 minutes of silence.

"WHAT?" Came a shrilly answer from the kitchen. I groaned, just like her not to hear me!

"I CAN'T FIND MY BLOODY JACKET! OR MY SHOES!" I yelled, not realizing my language. My mums head popped up from the doorway to the kitchen downstairs.

"What did you just say?" She asked me angrily. "You bloody well know what I said you-" I thought angrily. Only 2 minutes before Becca picked me up and I can't find my jacket! My new, beautiful jeans jacket! And why? Because my brother probably took it! And hid it! Just like him! I forced on a smile.

"Mummy, I can't find my jacket, and Becca is going to be here in 2 minutes time. Will you ask your son if he's seen it?" I asked, forcing sincerity in my voice, along with the smile.

"Of course, dear…KYLE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR SISTERS JACKET IS?" She yelled up the stairs. "Well, I could've done that," I thought rolling my eyes.

After much convincing, kicking and some screaming (all done by me), I got my jacket from Kyle's room. Putting it on I checked myself in the full length mirror. A tall, thin(ish), 15 year old girl stared back. I smiled, brushing my long black hair. "I look pretty damn good," I thought giggling and twirling around. Then the door opened and Becca came in.

"Practicing for the ballet, are you? You need more lift in the legs!" She said grabbing my foot and lifting it, causing me to fall onto my bed with a soft THUD.

"And you? Practicing karate? I swear, you flip me over one more time I'll-" I said getting up and pushing her playfully.

"Get your team of ballet girl to attack me?" She said cutting me off and returning my push. Then we both started laughing and joking. After a while of that where various pushes and giggles where exchanged, we ran downstairs and to the door.

"Leaving, dear?" My mum asked from the kitchen. It looked like she was washing dishes, but you could never tell with her.

"Yeah, mum, I'll be back around 5?" I asked her questionably. It was 11 now; she usually didn't let us spend all that time at the mall by ourselves.

"Oh, alright, have fun then," She said after some persuading of "It's out last day of freedom!" and "We need new clothes for school!" We thanked her and ran out into the car. Today was gonna be fun.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

2 hours later, Becca and I sat at out favorite café, out wallets considerably lighter than when we left my house. As we ate we talked about school, guys, friends, guys, clothes, well, mostly guys. Out conversations where mostly "Now they're going out" "That's not in style anymore" and "I can't believe they…"

"How LAME was it making us read Harry Potter over spring break?" Becca asked after a silence of us munching on French fries. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. The truth was that I loved to read Harry Potter books, I've read all of them!

"I dunno…" I said scratching my shoulder," I thought it was kinda…interesting," I finished lamely. Becca gaped at me then giggled.

"Turning nerdy on me, eh? Soon you'll be wearing glasses with scotch tape on them and braces," She said meanly. She gets like this, sometimes it takes a while before reality kicks in and she realizes how cruel she was sounding.

"Hey, that's not true. I know plenty of kids with glasses and braces that are cool!" I said defensively. Becca raised and eyebrow then shook her head and sighed.

"Well, I guess the books weren't THAT bad…I liked Cedric," She added winking and we fell into heaps of giggles. I noticed a thin lady with an abnormally long neck and turned Becca by the shoulders so she could see.

"Hey, it's Aunt Petunia," I joked. We both snickered but then something happened that made our blood run cold. She turned to face us.

"Did you say my name?" She asked looking us over. She looked disgusted at the sight of us. I guess she didn't like what we where wearing. I was wearing a mini-skirt and tang top with high-healed sandals and Becca was wearing short-shorts and a red t-shirt with sneakers.

"U-uh, I don't think so, ma'am, we where just…just, uh, kidding around bu…" I trailed off as a fat boy came waddling up. He smiled like he was all that and raised an eyebrow at Becca. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her cringe.

"Mother, what's going on?" He asked in sophisticated tone. "He looks like…like…" I thought but I refused to let the name come into my mind. I slapped myself mentally realizing I was gaping at them and they where staring back.

"We'll be going now," I said quietly taking Becca by the upper arm and steering her away from there.

"We're keeping an eye on them," We said in unison.


	2. Meeting at the Park

And we did. Almost the whole afternoon, too. We followed the lady and her son as they went to buy clothes, CD's, a bike and then some other stuff. After a while we got bored so the rest is sort of fuzzy. That's what happened this morning, now Becca and I are sitting behind a plant in this restaurant watching the boy have a fit because his ice cream didn't have enough sprinkles on it.

"You have enough bloody ice cream in you anyway, you tard," Becca just said under her breath, and now I'm stuffing my fist in my mouth so I won't be heard. But, god, it sure was hard. Now a man, a very fat man I might add, is joining them. He ordered more sprinkles and the boy is happily flicking some other boy sitting in the table behind them on the head.

"They do look an awful lot like…" Becca began but I held up a hand.

"Say that again, and listen to yourself carefully," I said practically rolling my eyes.

"They look a lot like the Dursleys," She said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"'They look a lot like a fiction character that could never in a million years exist!'" I said imitating her voice. Becca scowled and mumbled something. I was going to ask what she said but the family was getting up.

"They're going," I hissed.

"Really? Thanks for that," Becca said with a fake smile at me. I scoffed and looked over at them, they where at the door. I got up and now I'm pulling Becca along with me to their car.

"This is like, you know, it's, like, almost illegal," She hissed at me, "You can't afford another 'mishap' with the law," She said. I really have no idea what she's on about, I really never did anything illegal. Except steal the enter sign from the library and throw some snow balls at busses. That's it. I gave her the middle finger and she gave me look that said, 'For me? Why thank you!' and pretended to take it and put it in her pocket.

"Please? This is so fun! And if it's not them, they could be runner ups, we could get them in Ripley's Believe It Or Not!" I said jumping up and down with her arm in my hand in a pleading way.

"Ok, Miss-I-Know-Everything, how do we follow them when they are in a car?" She said pretending to act casual by a red Ferrari so thefamily wouldn't suspect anything. I just smiled.

An hour of tailing them with a skateboard, and a lot of bickering from Becca, we arrived at their house. I looked around, there was no sign to say what street it was. And I didn't even know what city. Becca looked nervous and cold.

"How do we get back?" She said as we walked around the neighborhood wondering what to do next. I pondered this, we could always ask direction from a local diner. I shared this thought with her and she snorted.

"And get raped by the local cook? Don't think so," She said crossing her arms and looking around, "Is this a playground?" She said sitting on swing. All of a sudden the swing creaked and fell under her weight. I started snorting with laughter as I usually do and Becca took the 'middle finger out her pocket' and returned it. That made me laugh ever harder.

"I didn't realize I was that fat…" She said brushing herself off and stepping away from the swings eying them. I scoffed yet again.

"You're not fat, Bec, girls at school envy your figure," I said sitting on a swing carefully. Surprisingly it stayed put, "So, what are we gonna do now?" I said starting to swing a bit. Before Becca could answer we saw the boy come out of his house and start to walk, or, er, waddle over towards the swings. Becca and I exchanged looks of worry before starting to talk about the latest celebrity hook ups. We had to sound normal after all.

"Hey, there," He said slyly leaning on the swings. I looked him over. He did look awfully like-

"You might not want to lean on that, love, it might fall over," I said sweetly not looking at him. Becca looked at me like I was insane and looked at her feet.

"And you might want to mind you manners, before you get you and your friend get into trouble," He said spotting his friends walking over. Becca looked over at them wildly. I remained calm, and stopped my swing making a crunching noise in the gravel under me. As his friends drew nearer, I could make out their appearance. One of them was tall and stalky, with brown hair that pointed out. He had freckles and reminded me of a weasel. The other was short and muscly, his hair was blond and in a mushroom haircut. He looked like a gorilla. And the fattest one, who had spoken to us, looked like a pig.

"Hey, Big D…" Said the weasel one, then noticed us, "And who's this?" He said looking us over. I rolled my eyes and Becca scooted away, towards me.

"I, weasel, am J-…Kelly, and my dad is a cop so you better not try anything stupid," I spat. Well, of course I didn't use my real name.It was a lie, really, my mum died when I was around 3. My dad, I think, died a year before I was born. I was stuck with a foster family, and they said the orphanage didn't say anything about my parents. No information was found about them.

"Did you just call me a weasel," He said stepping forward. I almost fell off my swing but contained my composure. I mearly shrugged.

"Do you have any proof that she called you a weasel?" Becca piped up. I smiled at her and the boys looked dumb-founded.

"Aw, now see what you did, Becca? You've confused them! But I guess it doesn't take much to do that," I said sweetly twirling my hair. They clearly understood that, and the gorilla flexed his muscles. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" I said standing up and dragging Becca up with me. The fat boy snickered.

"Do you have proof your girls?" He said stepping forward more. I winced and Becca looked like a deer caught in headlights. I opened my mouth but nothing came out but a low gurgling sound. I closed it and looked at Becca who scooted behind me.

"Not picking on girls, are ya Dudikens? What would mummy think of you?" Said a voice from behind the fat boy. "Dudikens?" I thought faintly. He stepped out of the shadows and I felt myself loose feeling in my legs. My face hit the cool ground and I knew no more.


	3. Conversation So I suck a Titles, jeez

I was in the jungle…dressed as a ferret…a wild pig, a gorilla and a weasel where chasing me, foaming at the mouth…I decided to jump in a bush…but then-BOOM. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I was in a living room! But…the swing set, and Becca, and the pig-boy, and…that other boy…who looked like…like…

"Ugh, ow…" I muttered lifting myself from the floor. I looked closer around the room. From the windows I could tell it was late, probably around 8 or so. It was getting dark outside and the only light that there was in the room was a lamp giving off a dim glow. Brushing myself off I noticed they had a big screen TV and surround sound. They had a navy blue patterned couch and a matching arm-chair. There was a bookshelf in the far corner by a window and a across from it fireplace. I tore my eyes away from the big screen and headed toward the smoked-glass window door…thing. Sliding it open I found a hallway. Looking left I found the back of a staircase, and looking on my right I found a lot of hanging pictures of the pig boy. Across from those pictures was an entrance to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said a little louder than I meant to. No one answered. I stood in the frame of the doorway looking around the kitchen, which was deserted. Across from me was a gleaming circular wooden table with 4 chairs around it. Next to me was a fridge, and next to the fridge was an arrangement of appliances on the counter, and a sink and such. There was a big grandfather-clock in the corner where the table was, some more pictures, and a few paintings. Across from the fridge was a door leading outside. I walked over there and looked though the glass. There was a garden, bench and one of those Japanese water fountains. Made of stone and there was, like, an ever lasting waterfall. I was about to open the door and investigate when I heard yelling from upstairs.

"YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW, BOY!" A very loud mans voice shouted. I stood still, my head turned up towards the ceiling.

"BUT, DAMNIT, I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!" Came a younger voice, but just as loud. I still stood there, now fiddling with my hands.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE, BOY!" Came the mans voice.

"It's very late muffle muffle muffle maybe you should muffle in the morning?" Came a quieter, stressful, female voice. There was silence, then the older male's voice said something and I heard steps on the staircase heading down. Then a door slams.

"No respect, that idiot boy," Came the older mans voice by the kitchen entrance. Then in came the fat man followed by the thin lady who I had seen at the mall. I stood there while they stared at me, then the lady smiled and walked over.

"Dear, you should be lying down," She said leading me towards the living room. She sat me down on the couch and went to go get the fat man. When the both entered I burst out into questions.

"Who's that boy I saw at the playground? The … eh, bigger one?" I asked practically jumping up and down. The lady's smile faltered a bit, and she sat down next to me while the man sat down in the arm-chair.

"That was out son, Dudley," She said. I sat there. Dumb-founded. No thoughts would enter my head so I said the only thing that was swimming around in there.

"And the skinny one? In the…" I gulped, "Baggy clothes?" They exchanged dark looked. The thin lady shook her head madly and the fat man turned a purple raspberry color.

"About him…" The women began then stopped, thought, and started again, "He's…he's a troubled young man…he goes St. B-" I stopped her with my hand held up. Like a stop sign, you know.

"St. Bruno's?" I said breathlessly, "That place for…hopeless cases?" I said trying to keep my voice natural but somehow a squeak got in there. The lady nodded puzzled and the man just stared.

"Yes, well, I don't know what he did to you, but don't worry. He will be punished. As for your friend, we sent her home to tell you mother you may need to stay over-night. We didn't want to carry you home unconscious…" The man said pouring some rum for himself. I was dazed. "He will be punished? He -wait!"

"Wait!" I yelped and the man nearly choked on his drink.

"Good god, what is it?" he said wiping the rum from his face. I had to say something, right? I couldn't let that boy get punished for something he clearly didn't do!

"That boy, the skinny one, he didn't do anything but maybe save my life!" I said quickly. A silence followed where neither of them spoke.

"Meaning?" The women said, her eyes narrowing.

"Your son…D-Dudley… him and his friends where threatening us! My friend, Becca and I, we where swinging and…" I went on to tell them everything. Except the fact that I called their son a pig in my mind and that I had been stalking them. When I was done the lady and the man exchanged dark looks.

"It's obvious he used some of his…his lots…" He said struggling for words. I was completely bewildered. What in the world was he going on about? The lady nodded and the man looked at me.

"Is that all you remember?" he said, face expressionless. I nodded, still oblivious.

"I passed out after that…" I said in my most puzzled voice, "Why…w-what's…" But I was cut off by the mans voice.

"BOY.GET.DOWN.HERE.NOW," He yelled, so the people in Japan could hear.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD YELL LOUDER, I THINK SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE ONCONSIUS DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Came the boy's voice from the top of the stairs. I laughed fully and the lady and man shot me looks. "If looks could kill…" I thought bewildered. Then the boy came in. I stared.

"Yes, your majesty?" He said bowing. I was focused enough to giggle a bit. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're up!" He said, unaware that the man and women where glaring at him. I nodded. "Green eyes, ruffled black hair, baggy cloths, glasses…and…" My eyes flickered towards his forehead. I couldn't see anything but his bangs. "Damn," I thought, then slapped myself mentally. It was just a coincidence…

"You, boy, kitchen, now," Said the man, getting up and grabbing the boy by the back of the shirt. The boy gagged but willed himself to be dragged away. I gave the lady a scared and bewildered look and she just looked into the fireplace.

"Ma'ame?" I said getting her attention. She looked at me, "Is there something the matter?" I asked, not really caring. "Was something the matter? YES, SOMETHINGS THE MATTER YOU IDIOT! THERE IS A BOY WHO LOOKS JUTS LIKE HARRY POTTER IN THIS HOUSE!" I screamed mentally at myself. She looked up at me, and then she got a look of realization on her face.

"I saw you at the mall!" She exclaimed. I groaned mentally. Great. Now what? Before I could answer there came the mans voice from the kitchen.

"Don't you lie to me in my own house," It boomed. I fiddled with my hands then got an idea.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked standing up. She stood also and led me to it, passing the kitchen doorway. The doors where now closed and the voices where muffled. I cursed to myself. I thanked her, and once she went back into the living room I snuck to the kitchens doors. How was I going to hear? Ah, keyhole. I pressed me ear to it, crouching down slightly.

"But I've told you, I didn't do it, even ask her," Said the boy. My knee's where starting to wobble, I wasn't too good at crouching.

"We have asked her, she claims you didn't do it either. BUT, how do we know you haven't used some of your ruddy hocus-pocus on her? Eh?" The man said. I almost pissed myself. "Hocus-pocus?" I thought. Me knee's weakened, but I wanted to hear more. The boy gave a hollow laugh.

"Yes, I'm just going to perform ma-…you know what on any unsuspecting muggle because I find it SO SO amusing!" He said sarcastically. "Muggle?" I thought, my heart skipped a beat. I listened still.

"You did it so you wouldn't get in trouble. Good think Dudders found you or god knows what would have happened to that girl," He hissed. My brow furrowed. "But-but-that's not true!" I thought desperately, "Oh god," I thought desperately, then I fell over backwards with a soft THUD. I heard the voices stop and a pair of feet walking over to the door. It opened and I felt my face go red. I crossed my legs and leaned up with my elbows.

"'Sup?" I asked acting naturally. The fat man scrunched up his face with confusion and anger. Did he know I'd been listening? I scrambled up.

"What where you doing down there?" He asked slowly. I got, if possible, redder. I mumbled that I had fallen, "What did you fall for?" he said letting me in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes because he couldn't see.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said aggravated. There, sitting across from me, was the boy. He was grinning at my sarcasm and eye rolling. I smiled back, and the fat man cleared his throat.

"So…tell me, and the boy, what happened again, err, slowly this time, if you will," The man said sitting down. I took a deep breath and told them what happened, yet again. When I was done the boy nodded at the man and the man rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointing finger. I just stared at the table. Then the man got up, mumbled he'd be right back, and left us alone. I looked up at the boy who was running a hand through his messy hair. I averted my eyes and looked around the kitchen once again. I just realized I hadn't had dinner when my stomach growled…rather loudly, actually. The boy looked at me.

"Hungry?" He asked. I thought about it…I didn't want to be intruding but I hadn't eaten anything but some chips the whole day. Oh, and drank some coffee. I shrugged a bit.

"I haven't really eaten today," I said quietly still staring at the table. I know it sounded rude, but I couldn't make myself face him for some reason. I guess it was because he looked exactly like the character from my favorite book.

"We haven't eaten either, I think they'll make you a huge breakfast, though," He said running a hand through his hair nervously again. I gulped, but perhaps it went down the wrong tube or something but I started choking. I felt my face go red from lack of air and embarrassment and looked down, still choking, hiding my face behind my hair. I wasn't sure what the boy was doing, but I assumed he was panicking. I gulped in air and looked up laughing. Even thought this was a very embarrassing moment, I found it amusing. I usually find things that I do amusing. I fell of my bike once, going down a hill, and it took me 15 minutes to make me stop laughing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyes wide. I just giggled and nodded. There was a small silence before I got up the courage the say what I had been thinking since I saw him the first time.

"You know, you look a lot like Harry Potter," I said smiling and looking at the burn mark on the table. Someone was obviously careless. I looked up at him and saw a flash of confusion, followed by an eye roll and he opened his mouth to say something. In came the man and his--and Dudley. I bit my lip and concentrated on the burn mark, while scooting over a bit. Dudley sat down along with the man. I looked up at Dudley and he snickered at me. I glared at him and looked over at the other boy who was glaring at Dudley, too. I then looked over at the man who was now drumming his hands on the table.

"So," He said drumming his fingers some more. I nodded.

"_So_, yes, brilliant idea, may I leave now? I'm obviously up, see?" I said waving my hands about. They just stared. I got up and did a back-flip that I learned from Becca. Becca was a cheerleader. Mind you it _did_ get annoying, but it's something she loves. And she's not as stuck up as the others. I sat back down and caught my breath, "So?" I said smiling around the table. Dudley was looking at me like I was insane, the mans face had gone red, and the boy was looking my distraction (the burn mark). I sighed, I was obviously needed here, "There's obviously something going on that I don't know about. Please, if you'll just tell me I might be able to help," I said looking at the boy in particular. He looked up and caught my gaze, and I saw determination in them and I broke off to look at the man. He was now looking very confused. And the boy was staring at me scared., "And you! You know he didn't do anything! You and your stupid little 'gang' where pervishly bugging me and my friend! You owe me a friggen apology, and stop blaming him for your STUPID ACTIONS!" I said very loudly. The man got, if possible, redder and Dudley stared. The boy, however, was looking frightened. I could tell it wasn't for himself thought, but for me.


	4. Making the Couch

The man stood up and went over to the sink to get a glass of water. Dudley glared at me. Again, if looks could kill…but I didn't care because the only that was going through my mind was, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" The man shook his head and mumbled something to himself. The boy was staring at the man, a look that says 'don't you dare,' but what the boy didn't want the man to do I was clueless on. Then the man turned sharply around and we all jumped. I heard a CRUNCH noise, Dudley's chair had broken. The man ignored this.

"I think it's best if you stay here over-night," I opened my mouth to protest but the man held up his hand, "No, it's obvious that your in no condition to go home by yourself, my wife will drive you tomorrow," He said simply. Dudley looked disappointed and asked if he could be excused. The man nodded and got himself another glass of water. I glanced at the boy who was now looking suspiciously at the man.

"W-where will I sleep?" I asked sheepishly, turning a bit red. The man considered this. Surely he wouldn't put in this boys room? He knew we where almost the same age by my appearance and out behavior. I glances at the boy who glanced at me and went back to watching the man. I watched him for a moment or two. He was actually kind of cute. See? HAH! I knew it! Becca said guys with glasses with nerds! I could tell this boy wasn't. He had a look of athletics about him and after looking at him for a bit, you could hardly notice the glasses in front of his blazing green eyes. His hair was messy, yeah, but it worked for him. He'd probably look stupid with his hair cut any other way. His bangs ended just above his eyebrows and didn't curve towards them, like other guys' (which made it look really bad), but just went everywhere. He looked kind of tired, like Becca did after going a few days without coffee and cheerleading practices everyday. I noticed I was staring for a while now and he (hopefully) hadn't noticed. The man started to speak and tore my gaze away from him.

"Well, I suppose you'll sleep on the couch. Boy, make the couch," He ordered. I glanced at the boy and saw his eyes had gone dark. The man seemed to notice but didn't say anything. The boy pushed his chair out and mumbled something, then left. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"I suppose Dudley had gone to bed, me and my wife will, too, then, if the boy gives you any trouble, feel free to tell," He said rather gruffly and left. I just sat there. Staring. Then I heard feet going up the stairs and a door closing. I sighed and rubbed my arm, just realizing it had been pinging every now and then with tingles of hurt. Then came a noise of a door opening, closing and feet coming down the stairs. I got up and poked my head out the doorway and saw the boy bringing 2 sheets and a pillow down the stairs. I came out and smiled at him.

"I'll do it, no worries," I said taking the sheets and the pillow. He took them back.

"No, no, it's alright, you had quite a fall," He mumbled. I took them back from him, smiling.

"Yes, but I'm ok now, I'll do it myself," I said. He smiled, too. He thought for a moment and took them back.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to stay down here and talk to you," He said walking in the living room. I stood there, head tilted to one side watching him leave. I giggled and followed.

"You could always say you weren't sure if I was sane or not, and wanted to make sure I didn't throw myself in the fire," I said, watching him make the couch for me. He laughed and looked at me, blowing the bangs out of his eyes.

"I think they might actually believe that," He said avoiding my gaze. I could tell he was trying to keep a strait face. I scoffed, in a hurt way, and threw the pillow at him.

"You hurt me, really," I said putting a hand over my heart. He grabbed the pillow with amazing reflexes and fluffed it on the couch. There was silenced for a few minutes. I could tell he wanted to say something.

"You told me I looked like Harry Potter," He smiled, he was thinking, "I get that a lot…" He said slowly and sat down on the newly made bed. I fiddled with my hands wondering if I should sit, too. "Whatevs," I thought plopping myself down next to him. He avoided my gaze, but for a different reason now. I let out a quick laugh.

"Good, I thought it was just me," I said and he smiled a bit. I would've liked to look him in the eye, to see what was wrong. I guess I just had to ask, then, "Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice sincere. I wanted him to trust me fore some reason.

"Well…" His face brightened and he looked at me, "What school do you go to?" He asked, looking right into my eyes. "St. Hell-holes Place of Evil," I thought, and I saw his face stiffen. I faintly wondered why before answering.

"The local High school, you know, I think it's the one a few blocks away…" I said recalling the way over here. He face fell and he looked away, "Why? Where do you go? I've never seen you at scho…" I stopped and looked at my hands, "Oh. Right. You go to that, erm, St.Bruno's place," I said quietly. He looked at me furiously and opened his mouth to respond. I felt my eyes narrow in bewilderment and suspicion. He closed his mouth and put his chin in his hands and said "mmmhmm" before sighing. I looked at him closely and leaned back crossing my arms smartly, "But you don't go there, do you," I said, holding my breath. He lifted his head and swiveled around to face me.

"N-no…I don't," He said slowly, "How did you know," I shrugged. He stared at me some more. I opened my mouth then closed it, then opened it, then closed it. This went on for quiet some time before I gave up. How would I go about asking him things without sounding high or, well, insane? He just sat there, staring in the fire. I hardly realized when he leaned back, so that we where parallel. I kept wondering, how do I ask him? I decided to ask his name.

_But maybe later?_

_NO, NOT LATER, JENNA, NOW! _

_But I dunno, if I ask just out of the blue…._

_You have a right to know his name, come on! You might never get another chance anyway! You're leaving tomorrow._

I had a mental battle with myself, and furrowed my brow. The second voice won…Now all I have to do is get up the courage to ask –

"What's your name?" He asked looking at me. _Well, that was easy_. Said the voice in my head. _Shut up_. He was now looking at me expectantly, and I flushed, having taking so long to answer.

"Jenna Ellis," I said smiling, he smiled back, "A-and…your?" I said fiddling with my hands. He looked at me and then at the fire, then me.

"Harry Potter," He said easily. I let out a breath.

"For a minute there I thought you where going to say Ha…" I stopped and stared at him. He rolled his eyes and lifted his bangs.

There, on the right a bit on his forehead, was lightning shaped scar.


End file.
